Granted
by SnapDragon9999
Summary: In the Kingdom of Forks, vampires are the rulers while humans are slaves. Isabella Swan has just lost her beloved sister to childbirth however upon finding out that her newborn nephew is half-vampire, she strives for the better life he deserves. She must convince King Edward that baby Anthony is the son of his recently deceased brother, Carlisle. And therefore the Crown Prince.


**This story is AU and is set in a medieval style Kingdom. In this Kingdom, the vampires are the Lords and Ladies etc, while the humans are mere servants; providing entertainment for the masses. I hope you enjoy this, it is certainly still a work in progress so constructive criticism is appreciated. Please enjoy. R &R ~SnapDragon9999**

Chapter One

Pain! The world is full of it. r And as her sister's screams bounced off the walls, Bella prayed it would be over soon. Each scream seemed to pierce Bella's chest; so high pitched it could shatter glass.

Rushing back into the bedroom she passed more towels and a bowl of hot water to the midwife; who was desperately trying to keep Esme motivated. Childbirth was a terrifying experience, everyone knew that most women died from it.

"That's it dear, you're doing wonderfully. Just a little more to go."

"AHHHH!" Bella grabbed her sister's hand, her breathing labored and heavy.

"The child's head is crowning." The midwife's hands poised ready to catch the baby, a pair of scissors were placed near her hand for the umbilical cord.

And suddenly euphoria, a quiet yet strong cry emanated from the midwife's direction as she held the baby carefully. Umbilical cord swiftly cut, she placed the child on his Mother's chest.

"Congratulations my dear. It's a boy!" Tears slowly trickled down Esme's face as she held her child for the first time.

"Well down Es. You did amazing, I never doubted you once. What is his name?" Bella watched, hypnotised by the immediate bond between Mother and child. It was a spiritual connection within moments of the birth.

"Anthony. His name is Anthony," Esme's breathing continued to be shallow; her eyes seemed to be straining to stay open "Bella, there is two letters on my desk, take the one on the right. I need you to deliver it to the Palace."

"Esme is that important now. You need to rest_"

"It needs to be done now, please." Eyes exhausted, as though they could not stay open any longer, Esme's eyes closed slowly. Anthony still lain across her chest. Yet, her chest didn't move. It was still, completely frozen.

"Esme…. Esme…..."

 **3 Months Later...**

Vampires are simply creatures. Greedy and self indulgent, they were to be avoided at all costs. To find yourself in front of a vampire, is a dangerous and tricky situation, it must be carefully managed to avoid any harm coming to one of the parties involved.

Nevertheless, Bella found herself approaching the human castle willingly. Her footsteps soft and quiet like that of a mouse, she knew better than to draw the attention of the guards. It's better to walk silently with as little sound or movement as possible. Drawing Anthony close to her chest. He draped across her chest in a sling-like cradle, she pulled him tighter into her chest, praying that he had enough layers to keep his helpless body warm against the cold and unforgiving winter air. She hoped the guard assumed she simply had a larger frame as she tried to hide the baby under her cloak. The wrought iron gates were imposing against Bella's small frame, the guards who stood there were like blocks of ice; their swords hung at their sides. Approaching the guard, Bella kept her gaze to the floor - out of respect and fear - she felt herself begin to shake silently and it felt as though bile was rising in her throat. This was for Anthony and her sister.

"What are you doing here?" The guard didn't even look at her, she was meaningless to him.

"I am here to see the King sir," Pulling a folded letter from her pocket, she handed it to the guard "this was a summons I received." Unfolding the paper, the guard held it away from his body, he looked from the paper to Bella's face.

"Your name is Esme Swan?"

"Yes sir. I am a singer for the richest in society, I assumed he required my services for a party or ball he was holding." Keep your head down Bella, don't look him in the eye, fearful thoughts ran riot through her head.

"Very well, allow me to escort you to the throne room. If you are lucky perhaps his majesty has already finished with his council meeting."

Walking behind the guard, Bella felt some of her anxiety ease away. Looking around she was disgusted, the castle's decadence was unmatched by anything she had ever seen. Luxurious velvet drapes hung from every window, the walls adorned with portraits of previous monarchs their frames made from solid gold and flower arrangements were artistically placed at tables which stood by the wall.

Upon reaching the doors of what Bella assumed was the throne room, the guard paused a moment to whisper something to the servant who stood outside the doors. Swiftly they entered the throne room, only for the doors to be opened completely a moment later. The guard came behind Bella and gave her a shove forward.

"Move, we don't have all day around here." Continuing to keep her head down, she walked forward slowly.

"King Edward, I present to you Esme Swan who is replying to your summons." Bella's heart skipped a beat at her sister's name. It wasn't difficult to pretend, Esme was unknown, there was no way the guard could know the truth.

"Thank you Felix, you may leave."

Leaving Bella with the King Edward, she felt her breath leave her. She needed courage in this moment, it was now or never. This was for Anthony.

"Esme Swan, I assume you know why my late brother wished me to contact you. I am under the impression that he wanted you to sing at an upcoming ball for the noblemen. Unfortunately, you must know of my brother's passing and therefore I was hoping you could sing at his fu_"

"My King I am not Esme Swan!" Bella practically blurted the statement at Edward, rushed and terrified she hoped the sooner this was done the better.

She looked him dead in the eye, holding his gaze for the first time. They were a topaz colour, holding an intelligent and commanding gaze. A gaze that was, at this moment, perplexed and verging on anger. She had looked upon many vampires, most held this God-like beauty however his was beyond anything she had ever seen.

"If you are not Esme Swan, then who the hell are you?" Bella blinked and returned to reality.. Standing tall, she was prepared for the consequences of this moment. He strode towards Bella, grabbing her arm. That was when Anthony gave out a cry, as though to remind people he was still inside his chest carrier.

"Your majesty, allow me to explain the situation." Edward looked from Bella to Anthony who seemed to have settled down once more. As a man of logic and clarity, he was not one to act rashly. Nevertheless, since his brother's death he had been acting in this manner more often.

"You have five minutes to explain yourself." Bella held in the sigh of relief, she would explain the only way she knew how. As honestly and as truthfully as possible.

"My sister is Esme Swan, my name is Isabella Swan. Our family come from the edge of the Forks Kingdom, we live in a guarded community of humans who specifically work in the entertainment industry." Rubbing a hand along the soft cotton blanket which Anthony was held in, she pulled him tighter towards her. While soothing him, it felt as though she was soothing her own fragile nerves.

"Around two years ago your brother, Carlisle, visited our community looking for singers for some grand masquerade ball he was throwing. It was at this point that he met my sister and began an affair however it appeared more as though they were falling in love. Roughly a year ago my sister fell pregnant, Esme and Carlisle left for his country mansion for the Summer and stayed there until the outbreak of war. Carlisle couldn't allow her to stay there without his protection, she returned home to have the baby."

Bella paused for a moment, expecting Edward to stop her or even question her story. However, upon looking at him, he merely nodded, as though signalling for her to continue.

"The birth was difficult and complications meant my sister passed shortly after Anthony was born. And of course your brother passed on last week, before he had a chance to meet his son,' Looking down at Anthony, Bella saw that the baby was sleeping once more "This is her son, Anthony, this is your brother's baby. The Crown Prince of Forks." Edward began to pace, back and forth, his shoulders hunched and his hand obsessively began to pull at the roots of his hair.

"Why would my brother begin a courtship with a human? He knows the rules, he was King."

"Your majesty, if I may not everyone can control their emotions in such a manner as you suggest. Their love was quick however deep," Edward scoffed "Also, some men no longer hold the prejudices of the past. Some people are more modern than others." Like a predator, Edward's gaze returned to Bella.

"Perhaps, I consider you to be a liar Miss Swan. I cannot verify the honesty behind your story and if it's true. If this… child is my brother's, how can I tell the council that the next King is to be half human."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed xx**


End file.
